Sonic Adventure...2? (Part 1)
by Sonikku M. H
Summary: Yep! Second try at a fic! I'm better this time, though. Okay. It seems Chaos is attacking again. What will the gang do to stop him this time? (Gawd, I should make more Mimi/Joe fics, too... I can't stand Mimi/Matt.) Enjoy! ... o.o;;;


Sonic Adventure... 2? (Part1)  
By: Sonikku M. H.  
==============================  
  
Yeah.. "Happy birthday, Amy Rose" sucked, I know.. but I'm better, this  
  
time! I have NO CLUE how Sonic Adventure 2'll go, but I ran out of ideas  
  
for a name for this fic. Okay. Cancel out the first story I did. Sonic  
  
avoids Amy, she still has that crush on him. Okay? ok. I only believe  
  
in SegaSonic, anyway. The idea of Sonic/Sally just sickens me.. With   
  
each chapter, I shall say who's POV it is in. Today, it's Sonic. Let's  
  
get this party started.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Morning sunbeams shone in through a window, and onto a pair of  
  
closed eyes. These eyes belonged to our favorite blue hero. The   
  
brightness of the light caused them to open. Yawning, the partially  
  
groggy Sonic sat up, faced with a pink walled room. The smell of tea  
  
leaves, pancakes, and bacon wafted through the air as he hopped out of  
  
bed. He had spent the night at Amy Rose's house. Amy had complained of  
  
hearing strange noises around the house, and begged Sonic to stay at  
  
her place. She knew he was, probably, the best bodyguard she'd knew.  
  
  
Sonic stepped down the stairs, greeted by a tiny orange and   
  
white kitten, which mewed and rubbed against Sonic's leg. He reached  
  
down to pat the little cat, when a cheerful voice was heard nearby.  
  
"Good morning, sleepyhead! Breakfast is ready in the dining room."  
  
Sonic looked up to see himself shockingly close to familiar green eyes.  
  
He immediately jumped back a few feet. "Yow! Errm.. 'morning, Amy.   
  
I'll be there in a sec." "Alright. Be quick, before it gets cold."  
  
With that, she stepped away. Making sure Amy was out of the room, Sonic  
  
blew out a large sigh, trying hard to slow his heartbeat down. He STILL  
  
could never figure out how he gets so nervous around her, no matter how  
  
much he thought about it. Shaking that out of his mind, he walked into  
  
the dining room.  
  
  
"Could you pass the syrup, please?" Amy asked politely. Sonic  
  
grabbed the small bottle, handing it to the pink hedgehog. "Thanks,"  
  
she said with a small smile, pouring a dab on her last pancake. The  
  
blue hedgehog had already eaten his breakfast, but sat quietly, waiting  
  
for Amy to finish. "You've never been this quiet before, Sonic," She   
  
said. "Whatcha thinkin' about?" Sonic shook his head slightly.   
  
"Nothing, really. Just a little about that whole Chaos incident that  
  
happened last year." Amy nodded, then continued eating. Sonic yawned  
  
a bit, leaning back in his chair. "Did you find the source of those  
  
noises last night?" "Yes, I did," Sonic said, beginning a smile. He  
  
even began laughing. "What was it?" "All those noises you've been   
  
hearing? It was only a rat!" Amy choked on her last bit of pancake   
  
she was chewing a second ago, starting to cough. Sonic reached over and  
  
patted her back. He stopped once her coughing calmed to a stop.   
  
"WHERE IS IT?! THEY'RE SO DISGUSTING!!" Sonic raised a brow. "I let it  
  
go a few miles from here. I guarantee it won't come back." Amy relaxed,  
  
getting up from her chair. She gathered the dishes, and set them in the  
  
dishwasher.   
  
  
The phone began to ring. "Hey, Sonic, could you get that?" Amy  
  
asked. "Sure." Sonic picked up the phone.   
  
"Hello..?"   
  
"Hi! Is that you, Sonic?"   
  
"Oh, hey, Tails. What's up? How did you know I was here?"   
  
"I asked Knuckles. He said you were here because of some burglar   
  
problem at Amy's."  
  
"Actually, the sounds were only a rat."  
  
"...Oh. I got something to tell you."  
  
"What?"  
  
"You better sit down for this, true blue."  
  
"I can take this. Tell me!"  
  
"A specific fat boy we all know has made a deal with Chaos again!   
  
They're taking the citizens of Station Square as prisoners!"  
  
"WHAT?! We'll meet you there!"  
  
"Alright. I'll gather the others. Bye!"  
  
  
  
Sonic hung up, looking to Amy. "C'mon, we gotta go!" Amy   
  
blinked. "Go where?" Grabbing her arm, he dashed out the door. "We've  
  
got another Chaos situation on our hands...!"  
  
  
TO BE CONTINUED... 


End file.
